


Sensor Danger

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, all sensors' lives are hard, sensors, the senju clan tries, tobirama's life is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Tobirama is an agreeable baby.  His parents are relieved by that fact when compared to how Hashirama was.As it turns out, they have a rather large reason to worry.





	Sensor Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I’m…. honestly going to blame @pandafleur because she reminded me of the whole Sensors-are-influenced-by-other’s-emotions thing, and I can’t help but think of how that could influence people. So have a quick thing.
> 
> —————–  
> tags from the tumblr post:  
> #left alone Tobirama wouldn't develop a personhood when it comes to emotions as a sensor #I'm not sure I articulated this well #literally he just mirror the emotions of those around him #mimicking would be knowing his own emotions but letting other's override him

 

Tobirama is an easy to care for baby all told. He’s tired when his parents want to sleep, hungry at mealtime, rarely has tantrums, and is generally quiet. It’s hard to say how much of the times he cries is due to his own emotions or as a reflection of the emotional scenes he’s in at those moments. Compared to Hashirama who was fussy and reaching for plants practically since birth, his parents think there is no reason to worry about him.

At least until Haruka visits. She glances towards the babe as her temper spikes from her disagreement with her nephew and Tobirama scowls.

She freezes at that, heart plummeting. Tobirama’s face skrews up in confusion and he whimpers.

“Butsuma,” Haruka cuts off whatever he was saying, forcing her voice to a calm, level, cadence, urging the rest of her to follow suit, “please keep yourself calm. Everyone do so. Could someone please fetch Shinji?”

Tobirama still seems confused, but it’s leveling out. Soon enough, he is calm, if slightly antsy.

Shinji walks in, giving her a curious look.

“Haruka-sama, why did you send for me?”

“Yes, why?” Butsuma asked, irritation in his voice.

Tobirama scowls.

Shinji turns sharply to the babe, and

“oh. Poor thing.”

Shinji scoops Tobirama into his arms, drawing his haori around the babe, and Tobirama’s eyes open and he looks startled.

“Yes little one, you shouldn’t be feeling that quite yet. Poor baby,” Shinji’s voice is soft as he speaks.

“Baa-chan?” Butsuma asks, worry in his voice.

“Your son is a Sensor,” Haruka tells him, her voice weary, “an unfortunately strong one given he was mimicking the emotions of the room.”

“More like mirroring,” Shinji speaks up, “I doubt he’s known his own emotions yet. Luckily I have Seals I can activate sown into my haori to dampen chakra around me. I apologise Butsuma-sama, but until we can set up safety precautions so he can develop into his own person, it may be best if he stays with me.”

Butsuma crumpled, but nodded, already worrying as to how much who had already influenced his child, and how to protect him in the future.


End file.
